cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Jason Leigh
Jennifer Jason Leigh (1962 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Hitcher (1986)'' [Nash]: Torn in half after being tied between two trucks by Rutger Hauer (see also Zachary Knighton in the 2007 remake). *''Buried Alive ''(1990) [Joanna Goodman]: Buried alive by Tim Matheson; in a grave next to William Atherton's body. The movie ends with her screaming in the coffin; the 1997 sequel Buried Alive II showed her skeleton after the coffin is dug up. *''Single White Female (1992)'' [Hedra Carlson]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back with a screwdriver during a struggle with Bridget Fonda (who initially is hiding in the ceiling above Jennifer). *''Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle (1994)'' [Dorothy Parker]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack shortly after the events of the film; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Kansas City'' (1996) [Blondie O'Hara]: Shot in the back of the head by Miranda Richardson. *''The King Is Alive ''(2000) [Gina]: Dies of food poisoning after Romane Bohringer gives her a can of spoiled carrots; she dies several days after eating them. *''Crossed Over (2002) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karla_Faye_Tucker Karla Faye Tucker: Executed by lethal injection. *Road to Perdition'' (2002) [Annie Sullivan]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with her son (Liam Aiken), by Daniel Craig. We only hear the shots from outside the house; her body is not shown afterwards. *''In the Cut'' (2003) [Pauline Averey]: Decapitated (presumably by Nick Damici); her severed head is shown afterwards when Meg Ryan discovers it (then again as she holds it until Mark Ruffalo takes it from her). *''Rag Tale'' (2005) [M.J. Morton]: Commits suicide by hanging herself with a belt from a staircase, after discovering that her husband (Malcolm McDowell) is also her real father. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Daisy Domergue]: Hanged by Walton Goggins and Samuel L. Jackson from the ceiling of the cabin in honor of Kurt Russell, as Jennifer is already dying from being shot previously by Walton (as she was free and about to grab a rifle). *''Morgan (2016)'' [Dr. Kathy Grieff]: Beaten/choked to death by Anya Taylor-Joy after being stabbed in the eye. *''Amityville: The Awakening'' (2017) [Joan]: Shot in the chest and then in the back by her son (Cameron Monaghan) with a shotgun while he is under demonic possession. *''Annihilation (2018) '[Dr. Ventress]: Disintegrates due to a supernatural force as Natalie Portman watches. Television Deaths: *The Love Letter ''(1998: TV movie) ' [Elizabeth Whitcomb]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes. *''Twin Peaks: Part 16'' (2017) [Chantal Hutchens]: Machine-gunned by Jonny Coyne (along with Tim Roth) after Jennifer tries to shoot Jonny. Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Vic Morrow and Barbara Turner *Ex-wife of Noah Baumbach (director) Gallery Hitcher.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh before her off-screen death in The Hitcher (1986) Single White Female (8 8) Movie CLIP - Don't Make Me Come Get You (1992) HD jenniferjasonleigh1.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Twin Peaks: Part 16 jenniferjasonleigh2.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh's death in Twin Peaks: Part 16 Hedra's death.png|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Single White Female jenniferjasonleighmorgan.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Morgan jenniferjasonleighkansascity4.png|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Kansas City jenniferjasonleighinthecut.png|Jennifer Jason Leigh in In the Cut Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by stabbing Leigh, Jennifer Jason Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Jewish Category:Directors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Alex Garland Movies Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by lethal injection Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Hercules cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Weeds Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Luke Scott Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members